


WONDERLAND {ateez}

by toxic_social



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alice In Wonderland AU, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Love, M/M, Roles, also not really they're all brats, another 3am happening, barely bataed, cause hongjoong's a bad bitch, cheshire cat san, good boys, hongjoong is alice, hongjoong needs sleep, i love ateez and it shows, i promise he has a big role, implied yeoho, jongho is a butterfly, kim hongjoong needs a man, mad hatter wooyoung, seonghwa is the clock master, short jokes on hongjoong, theres swearing, wonderland is on strike, yeosang comes later, yungi are the tweedle twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_social/pseuds/toxic_social
Summary: Kim Hongjoong fell too far down the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

"You're absolutely ridiculous."

"Of course I am! This place is ridiculous."

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes, his lips thinning as he glared San down.

"Where are we?"

San shrugged, as if it was apparent, "Wonderland, of course."

Hongjoong glanced around, his boots dripping from the dew of the tall grass they stood in. San was barefoot, the monster. Long, swaying trees filled the vicinity, branches covered in leaves and flowers of hues ranging from green all the way to blue and red. 

"This…" Hongjoong fell back into San's steps, "This is Wonderland?"

San laughed, a light sound in the air, gesturing around. "This? This is a part of Wonderland. The forest. Don't feel too underwhelmed, you’ll reach the city soon."

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around himself, shivering from a non-existent breeze. 

"How'd we get here? Actually, scratch that. How do I get back home? You know, to Earth?"

San pursed his lips, gently taking Hongjoong's fingers and intertwining it with his own, beginning to tug him across the clearing.

"You must defeat the Queen in a game. That is the rule of Wonderland."

Hongjoong stumbled along, his footsteps muffled in the soft dirt and thick grass. "Rule of Wonderland? Are there more rules in Wonderland?"

San turned, quick, his eyes narrowing. "We're going deeper into the forest. The Butterfly will tell us where to find the Clock Master's tower. No more questions, Alice."

Hongjoong continued to move along with San, his mind bursting with questions. Alice? He knew the story of Alice in Wonderland, the tale of folklore most children learned. But how was he, Alice? How had he arrived in Wonderland?

Alice arrived through a dream, but last Hongjoong remembered he'd been out for coffee with San. So how was San here, as this…creature, barefoot in purple and pink wear? He wasn't quite sure this was his San, he did look quite different. (Was that a feather boa he had?) How was there with a tail protruding from his lower back? Were those cat ears? This was straight out of a furry's fantasy.

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?"

San turned again, frustration bubbling in his eyes. He nodded brusquely. "Listen, Hongjoong, I have places to be. I cannot constantly be guiding Alice around. I will take you to the All-Knowing Butterfly. And from hence on, you will be led on by others."

He dragged Hongjoong along, the Alice character beginning to run along with the Cat. Soon, another clearing came into view, and Hongjoong's feet slid to a stop. San sighed.

"In any other world, I'd call you hyung, but since that's not one of Wonderland's rules…" San trailed off, his slender eyes thinning farther on Hongjoong, then taking a jeweled hand and slapping the back of Hongjoong's head, "I'll leave you like this. Don't get too distracted with the Butterfly. He can be quite, well, misleading."

Hongjoong squawked, calling out to the Cat, who began to bound away, waving cheerily to him. "Maybe I'll see you later, Alice! I have a tea party to attend!" Before his figure even touched the trees, it disappeared, leaving Hongjoong alone in the broad field, not a single butterfly in sight.

"I just wanna go home," Hongjoong whined, kicking his feet up a little to shake off the dew. "This crazy world. I don't know what brought me here, but I am," he gave another small kick, "sick," another kick, "of being," a fourth kick, "here."

"You're quite violent for someone your size, Alice."

Hongjoong's head shot up, but he was unable to find the source of the voice. It was silvery and bright, what a deep pond would sound like if it was human. Was anyone human in Wonderland?

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"You talk quite a lot. The Cheshire Cat did warn me."

"San?" Hongjoong inquired, now more confused than ever. "But he left before you came! You still haven't revealed yourself to me, though it's safe to assume you're the Butterfly."

The presumed-butterfly cleared its throat, and there was the loud flutter of wings and wind before it spoke again. Hongjoong hoped to have not angered it.

"All-knowing Butterfly. It's the All-knowing Butterfly. Perhaps you'd like a simpler name for me?"

"Maybe once I see you?"

" Indefinite. Is that a yes or a no."

"Yes?"

"Then I am Choi Jongho, and though I would say at your service, you are merely at mine."

"How do I get home?"

Jongho glared down in annoyance at Hongjoong's small frame, but it took him a second that Jongho was, in fact, there. Materialized like pixels from the sky, a boy, perhaps a year or two younger than Hongjoong himself, with a wider build, broad shoulders, and somewhat thick arms. Hongjoong cleansed his thoughts.

The Butterfly was beautiful. Not even the simple word could describe the pure brightness and purity that called itself Choi Jongho. Brilliant eyes and pretty lips and absolutely gorgeous wings, spreading from behind like angel's feathers, flowing from the softest to the darkest blues, shimmering and reflecting into the sky.

Hongjoong snapped out of his daze when Jongho began to mumble to himself.

"Oh dear," Hongjoong heard, "It seemed I've revealed my form to our Alice."

Jongho's eyes fell back on Hongjoong, who awkwardly waved back, and his cold demeanor revived.

"Has San not told you that much? That stupid Cat and his…" Jongho trailed off, it seemed he kept doing so. "You must defeat the Queen in a game. It's a-"

"Rule of Wonderland, I know," Hongjoong spoke, rolling his eyes and shifting weight onto on leg. The Butterfly continued to look annoyed, batting his wings a little more than necessary.

"So you are aware. Alice, what is it you need?"

Hongjoong decided to humor him; it couldn't get any worse could it?

"You're the All-Knowing Butterfly, shouldn't you know?"

Jongho grit his teeth. "It doesn't take much for me to kill you now. But what fun will that be if I can see your head rolling across the Queen's precious patio when they're done with you?"

Hongjoong childishly stuck out his tongue, cursing the being who brought him here in the first place. He would not be beheaded.

"You are allotted a partner during this game. You must choose a time to challenge the Majesty as well, preferably during the time of day she prefers. I may be All-Knowing, but I have other duties, and hence my data has not been updated on the Queen's current preference. I do know that the Majesty has taken a temporary liking to Oolong tea if that interests you."

Jongho paused for a second, pursing his lips. "But perhaps it'll have switched to Rose again tomorrow."

Hongjoong bit his lip. "You're all-knowing, but you don't know your own Queen?"

Jongho tossed his hand carelessly. "As told previously, I have other duties, many of Wonderland's workers are on strike. Not to worry, the Queen will behead them soon enough, and the Cat and the Clock Master can just find more to bring in from the other worlds."

"The Clock Master?"

"Yes!" Jongho cried, but Hongjoong couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or something had hit him. "You repeat things a lot Alice, do you need your ears checked? I could always request someone for your comfort."

Hongjoong vehemently shook his head, the multiple earrings in his ears jingling merrily. "Who is the Clock Master? Does he bring people here? Can he help me leave?"

"Indeed. You'll find him at the clock tower. It also holds quicker paths to the Palace and other areas. Is this all the information you need?"

Hongjoong was beginning to grow suspicious but nodded once more. "One last question. Can you take me there?"

Jongho barked out a laugh, his wind in his wings dulling as he landed on the floor. "Of course not. I am the All-Knowing Butterfly, not a transporter for Alice. I do have a request for you, though."

"I knew there was a catch!" Hongjoong cried, his feet sinking into the mud. Jongho merely smiled.

"Yes. A trade. Information for information. How else do you assume I find my data?" 

Hongjoong bit his lip. All he wanted was to get out of Wonderland, even if it was just a dream. The Butterfly did mention San and the Clock Master bringing people in. Was he one of them? Was he going to end up stuck up here if he lost?

He decided against asking, knowing his debt of information to Choi Jongho would only extend.

"Then what do I offer you, Choi Jongho?"

"Anything valuable to me, but not of actual value."

Hongjoong grumbled, "Is this what San meant by misleading?"

Jongho simply shrugged, hungry eyes watching the Alice character. "The Cat says what the Cat likes. All I want now is my piece of the pie so we can both be on our way. I do have other things to attend and you seem quite desperate to head home. Very curious, perhaps you might not leave?"

Hongjoong shook his head. "No, I'm definitely leaving. You're all mad here."

"We do have a Mad Hatter, but none of us are truly mad. You're the one from another world, perhaps you're the mad one. Now, my information. Give me something I can use, a piece of your heart perhaps, a piece of your mind? Your soul?"

Hongjoong held a hand above his chest, warily prodding his chest as if his heart were to shatter and fall out. 

"I'll ask you a question then," Jongho began, his eyes glowing, wings beating rhythms into the leaves of trees. "Is there someone you love?"

Hongjoong paused. What an odd question. He had his friends and family, but Jongho was implying that _someone_ that Hongjoong hadn't found yet. So he shook his head, leading the Butterfly to smile again.

"Interesting. Be on your way now, the twins should take you to the clock tower. It's dangerous for Alice to wander in the forest at nightfall."

"Wasn't it just morning, though?" Hongjoong looked up, and the sun was indeed setting. "The days are short this week. You'll figure it out soon enough. Goodbye, Alice, find the twins!"

Hongjoong turned in indignation, but Jongho was already gone. 

"Goddammit!" he yelled into the thick air, "Can someone just transport me home? I'm so sick of this place!"

He stomped around the field, giving shrilly huffs, wringing his hands, piercings heating up from his burning ears.

"My my," an awfully familiar voice spoke softly, bubbly and smiley, and Hongjoong turned immediately.

"We have a feisty Alice this season, don't we, Dum-love?" 

"Yunho?" Hongjoong cried, almost jumping into his  _ friend's _ arms. 

Yunho smiled awkwardly, his eyes falling on the one called Mingi in a panicked gaze. "That is my other name, Alice. Did the Butterfly tell you?"

Hongjoong frowned, biting his lip. Did Yunho not recognize him? His best friend? Perhaps this really was just a dream, Yunho wouldn't really forget him.

"Well," Mingi cheered brightly, his smile lighting up the twilight sky. "I'm Tweedle Dum, or Song Mingi if we're using other names. Yunho's name is Tweedle Dee, and we're the Twins!"

Yunho gagged, untwining his fingers from Mingi's, "I have no idea why Wonderland named us the twins, it's basically incest. We're not actual brothers. I'm sure you can tell, Alice."

Hongjoong scrunched his nose, tilting his head up to look at the 'Twins.' They were quite tall, almost a foot taller than him, but looked quite different otherwise.

Mingi sported faded red hair, while Yunho, the blonde he always had, dark roots showing. Both looked quite cuddly for their large size, Hongjoong decided, both wearing matching striped shirts, dark trousers, and red straps. 

Mingi pointed at the beret on his head, something Yunho didn't have. "This is how you can tell that I am Dum, for Dee doesn't have it."

Hongjoong pursed his lips, shivering a little from the cold, the sky now dark. "Do people mix you two up a lot? You look completely different to me," he said, wringing his hands and squinting through the dark.

He could see Yunho's smile through the night, and he giddily took Hongjoong's hand. Wonderland creatures sure were touchy, but Hongjoong didn't quite mind such pretty beings. "You really are special, Alice!" Hongjoong flushed in the dark, knowing they probably couldn't see. Then again, he was in Wonderland. 

"Not many tell us apart, only good friends. No one else bothers."

"Do you have many good friends?" Hongjoong asked as they began to walk, presumably to someplace safe, or the Clock Tower. Mingi guffawed, and Yunho let go of his hand to pretend as he was shot.

"How rude, Alice."

"Does everyone here have to call me Alice? I do have a name," Hongjoong cried indignantly, hand searching for Yunho's again, so he didn't lose the twins.

"And the rest of us have names as well. We each serve a Role in Wonderland. Some of us more than others due to the strike, so it's only natural that we use our Roles to identify."

Hongjoong hummed along, following the twins. "But I'm not from Wonderland, I have no role, so-"

Mingi cut Hongjoong off quickly, his tone cheery as always. "Of course you do! You're Alice, and that is your Role. Being Alice is quite fun, confusing too. Our last Alice was quite submissive, so you're a nice change."

"The last Alice? There's more of us?"

Yunho giggled, a sound Hongjoong loved even in his world. "When the season changes, we have a new Alice. We've had Spring for quite some time, perhaps 12 months? So when Summer arrived, so did you. Oh look, the sun's rising. No night attacks today, Dum-love. Isn't that nice?"

Mingi nodded, squinting as the sun rose over the treeline, only minutes after it had gone down. 

"Who was the last Alice?"

Mingi cursed as they turned right, the trees growing sparse. "Ah, you've done it with your questions. The forest led us to them."

Hongjoong hesitated before asking, Mingi's deep voice was quite intimidating when his bubbly behavior turned off. "Them?"

Yunho's grip tightened on Hongjoong, and the Alice character pulled himself closer to Tweedle Dee. "Not to worry, Hongjoong...hyung. We'll keep you safe. Until we reach the clock tower. This is just a, erm, set back."

As Hongjoong began to ask what it was they were facing, he took in his surroundings. The wind was blowing madly through the trees, but no birds flew, there was no rustle of leaves, no sound as they walked. The forest had gone silent.

For all but a laugh. A shrill, thin, glee-filled cackle that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Perhaps this was normal in Wonderland?

Another familiar giggle followed, and Hongjoong's grip on Yunho loosened as he frantically glanced around for the owner. The second voice had to belong to San.

"Oh, look, Sannie! More guests!" The voice rang again, circling the silent forest. 

Both Yunho and Mingi grumbled, and Hongjoong looked up at them in confusion.

"Over here, loves! Will you join us?"

As most things did, Hongjoong noticed, a castle appeared within a clearing. It was large, donning the oddest of colors, and resembled a cuckoo clock. In front, practically blocking the main entrance was a large table, silver-magnolia tablecloths that carried mountains of food. Cakes, hand sandwiches, pitchers of tea and lemonade, biscuits weighed the stained cloths down. Solely two seats were taken, one by San, who's eyes narrowed as he smirked towards Hongjoong, and the other with a completely new character, who seemed too close to San to be merely friends.

He sat with dark hair and an eccentric suit of maroons and hints of yellow, fitting nicely with the purple-pinks of San's outfit. A sizable top hat perched atop his head, stuffed mice, and a pink ribbon encircling it, followed with sprinkles of pink and berries, a gear as a centerpiece for such a steampunk looking work.

He waved, a giddy, infectious smile spread across his face. "Hello, twins! And Alice!"

Hongjoong waved awkwardly back, and the twins did the same after San shot them a glare. The Cheshire Cat stood from his seat, holding out a teacup.

"Hongjoong-hyung, this is Wooyoung, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland.”

Wooyoung paid his partner no mind, pursing his lips and placing his chin on his hands, curious eyes falling on Hongjoong.

"It'd be rude to refuse, join us, won't you? I'm not as mad as the title suggests. Dum, Dee, come sit down."

Hongjoong took a small bow, looking to Yunho and Mingi, who did the same and sat down at the seats farthest from the Hatter and his Cat. Hongjoong decided to sit in between both parties, wringing his hands.

"Uh, Mr. Hatter. I'm so glad you've invited us," he spoke, and Yunho snorted, rolling his eyes. Hongjoong shot him a warning look. "But we can't stay for too long. The twins are taking me to the Clock Master; I'm trying my fastest to get home."

Wooyoung looked at him with understanding, waving the formality aware. San absentmindedly chewed on a sandwich, eyes fixed on the mice that ran on his lover's hat. The Twins busied themselves with the food, leaving Hongjoong to fend for himself with the Mad Hatter. 

"I understand, Alice. Or Hongjoong-hyung as Sannie refers to you?"

Hongjoong nodded, and Wooyoung kept speaking.

"I also don't understand. Why would you leave? It's quite wonderful here. Oh! Try the tea, it's worth staying for."

Warily, Hongjoong reached for a cup, but San swiped his hand away, giving a sheepish smile after. From the corner of his eyes, Hongjoong took in that despite inhaling the food, neither of the Twins had touched the tea either; solely San and Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung, baby, don't be petty. Not all Alices want to stay." San eyes fell on Hongjoong, a sympathetic smile on his lips. "The tea is a great incentive to stay. Unfortunately, you won't be able to leave if you take it."

Hongjoong immediately placed his hands on his lap, not touching a single thing. The Cheshire Cat giggled.

"Wooyoung-ssi," Hongjoong spoke quietly, warily glancing at the Mad Hatter. "Are you another, Alice?"

Wooyoung brightened, waving his hands around till San snuck his fingers around his partner's and the Hatter quieted. "Yes! The previous one actually. Spring Alice. You're Summer Alice."

Hongjoong nodded, picking pieces together. The Twins continued to ignore the conversation, feeding each other small parts, large hands were the most gentle. 

"But why did you stay, Wooyoung-ssi?"

"Oh, drop the formalities, hyung. I'm from Earth too. Most of us here are. San is, Yunho is too. Sannie was a Winter Alice, and Yunho the previous Fall Alice before him. Mingi is one of the Wonderlandians if that's what you'd like to call us. And to answer your question, I stayed for San!"

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow that was turned towards San, and the Cat only shrugged with a smile. The Cheshire Cat decided to elaborate in his partner's stead, playing with the Mad Hatter's fingers as he began to jabber to an empty seat. It seemed Hongjoong, and the Twins had been invited to a tea party where the rest were imaginary-friends. Truly Mad.

"I didn't really feel like Earth was the best place for me...given circumstances. Hyung, you already know, don't you?" He did. San and Hongjoong were friends on Earth, and it seemed that his San was the same. The same San, the one who struggled with his sexuality and parents, keeping a stable job that paid for both his tuition and his living, Hongjoong knew.

"So when I was brought to Wonderland by the Clock Master, I stayed. I'm doing much better now. Both here, and on Earth, but you already know that. The Cat is one of the only Wonderlandians who can travel between both planes. Think of it like two sides of a coin. We coexist in the same world, different planes. I met Yunho, who was also another from Earth who stayed and that gave me incentive as well. And when buying groceries for my parents, I met Wooyoung. Only a little after we met, did I decide to bring him to Wonderland."

"Where we promptly fell in love, and I bailed on my game with the Queen so that we could live here happily ever after!" Wooyoung giggled, pressing a soft kiss to the Cat's cheek, his conversation with no one finished.

"Disgusting," Yunho mocked playfully from the other side of the table, causing Mingi to roll his eyes. Adjusting the beret, Tweedle Dum cackled. "Not like you stayed back here for anything better."

Yunho gasped in faux hurt, wacking his counterpart on the arm. "Dum-love! I stayed for you! That's not 'anything better?'" 

Hongjoong looked tiredly between the two couples, feeling awfully like a fifth wheel. 

"I guess you're right," Mingi winked, "I am a lot better than San."

Wooyoung stood up abruptly, throwing a teacup in the Twins' directions. "You're uninvited from my party! Leave fake-friends of mine, and leave my boyfriend too!" He smiled all while saying, and Hongjoong watched with mild amusement. His eyes caught with San's, who merely smiled back as if this was a regular occurrence. 

"Very well," Mingi spoke, taking Yunho's hand and beckoning for Hongjoong's. "We'd best get going then. Our Alice does want to leave Wonderland. Perhaps you won't end like the lovesick fools here," he chuckled to Hongjoong as the Alice Character re-linked with them.

Hongjoong waved goodbye to the Hatter and Cat, who did the same before Wooyoung began another conversation with an empty seat, all while his partner watched him in adoration.

_ Disgusting indeed, _ he joked with himself. A small part of Hongjoong wondered if someone would ever look at him that way, and Jongho's words from before reminded him.

_ Is there someone you love?  _ There indeed wasn't anyone Hongjoong loved romantically and vice versa. Maybe once he left Wonderland, he'd finally take up Yunho's offers of blind dates. Speaking of Yunho…

"Yunho-ah," Hongjoong grumbled, tugging on Tweedle Dee's sleeve. "If San switches between worlds, and you came before he did, you've been in Wonderland for more than a year, haven't you? You said you didn't remember me when you found me in the forest. That was a lie, wasn't it? You know perfectly who I am, Jeon Yunho, am I right?"

Yunho laughed sheepishly, trying to hide behind Mingi, who simply pushed him away with an amused chuckle and raced to walk ahead of the two friends.

"Surprise?"

Hongjoong wasn't amused, flicking his tall best friend.

"Ow hyung. I never specifically told you I didn't remember you. All I asked was if the Butterfly had told you my other name."

Hongjoong sighed. Yunho was right. 

"But I saw you literally a week ago? I thought only the Cheshire Cat could travel between planes?"

"Not just the Cheshire Cat, the Clock Master as well. Thankfully, I'm friends with both, so going home and keeping up a human life is quite easy."

"So you just kept this whole thing a secret from me for how long?"

"Two years."

Hongjoong cried out, narrowing his eyes on his best friend. "Some close friend you are."

Yunho threw his arms up in indignation, albeit smiling. Mingi paid them no mind. "To be fair hyung, if I told you I was living a double life in a different dimension, you woulda thought I was...Wooyoung."

"Wooyoung?"

"Mad."

"Oh. Very funny."

"Indeed!" Mingi called out, "No more time for jokes! We've arrived at the Clock Tower. Welcome to Wonderland's capital city, Utopia, Alice!"

When San had told Hongjoong not to be underwhelmed by the beauty of the forest itself, he'd thought the Cat to be joking. But now, looking at the towering, maroon-colored building that made up the Clock Tower and the vast city of pastel and neon shaded houses and glass and wood buildings behind it, the forest really was underwhelming. Hongjoong had always been someone for nature. He loved the city to some extent, nature was always an escape from reality. But after a day and a half of traveling and mad adventures and creatures, the town looked so welcoming and beautiful, Hongjoong almost cried.

Yunho patted his best friends back, a small squeeze on his shoulder before walking forward towards Mingi. The Twins stood in front of the Clock Tower, beckoning Hongjoong to stand with them. 

“Ready?”

“For what?” Hongjoong queried, but Mingi simply smiled it off.

“Three, two,” Tweedle Dum grabbed Tweedle Dee’s hand, “one!”

Yunho rapped a quick knock on the main door, before Mingi pulled him away and they bolted from the scene.

“Sorry hyung!” Yunho cried as they ran away without Hongjoong, “Seonghwa-hyung isn’t that happy with Dum and I right now, not after we accidentally broke one of his clocks! See you on Earth!”

The Twins went invisible, laughs and giggles solely audible. Hongjoong sighed. He now stood in front of some man’s tower, without his guides. 

“Must everyone here leave me to do everything? I don’t even know this place,” he huffed angrily to himself, “Who the hell is Seonghwa?”

“That’d be me. It’s nice to finally meet you Alice.”

Hongjoong’s head shot up, and he almost regretted it. Not that Seonghwa, or now figured as the Clock Master, was ugly. He was nothing ugly at all. If Jongho had been beautiful, Seonghwa was ethereal. God-like beauty, the type of handsome that anyone could and would swoon over. Perfectly scultped lips and eyebrows, a shocking undercut and cowlick that was beautifully sex-mussed under a small tophat that looked awfully like one of Wooyoung’s creations, and if Hongjoong wasn’t crying he was now. 

“Oh god you’re beautiful,” he blurted. The Clock Master raised a perfect eyebrow, tongue flitting over pink lips and Hongjoong  _ dear god _ was about to have a heart attack.

“Thank you Alice. It means a lot coming from someone as good looking at you. Would you like to come in? The All-Knowing Butterfly has already told me about your situation.”

Jongho’s words ran through his head for the second time that day, and Hongjoong stiffened as he stepped in. 

_ Is there someone you love?  _ Hongjoong wasn’t one to catch arbitrary feelings, but no one can control how they feel. He once had a crush on someone in the 6th grade because they handed him an eraser. 

He could easily see himself falling for Seonghwa already.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong and Seonghwa are strangers. Lonely ones.

Hongjoong had officially decreed that Seonghwa was his favorite thing in Wonderland. However, he would not let some pretty, gorgeous, ravishing man stop his journey home.

They sat together in his clock tower, and this consistent clicking and tocking of the various clocks, watches, and pocket watches were beginning to put Hongjoong off. A teacup rattled in his hand, a headache starting to spread across his head, and Seonghwa smiled sadly.

"I find the sound soothing. Rather, it keeps me in check. But, anything is possible in Wonderland, Alice." The Clock Master waved a swift hand around the room, and instantly the clicking stopped, but the clocks kept working.

"So, what is it you do, Seonghwa?" 

Seonghwa sat a bit straighter in his seat, a gentle hand fixing his hair. "I'm the Clock Master of Wonderland. I guess I've also been named Time, but Clock Master sounds nicer."

Hongjoong shivered at his tone, which was clipped and formal as if Seonghwa wasn't happy with his position. "You're... _ the _ Time?"

Seonghwa laughed, but it sounded pained and forced. "As of now, yes. I used to be merely Present Time, but complications have led me to my current position. The other Times, Past and Future, and all of the timezones have all gone on strike. So I'm left holding all time together. I'm doing quite poor of a job of it too."

Hongjoong might have been a stranger to Seonghwa, but his sudden need to throw his arms around Seonghwa's taller figure was quite strong. He held back, like any normal man, wringing his fingers instead. 

"Why is Wonderland on strike?"

"My my Alice," he chuckled, taking a sip of tea. Hongjoong didn't dare touch his after what had happened with Wooyoung. "You really are one for questions, aren't you? And you can drink, don't worry. The Hatter chooses to stay, so his tea has the same effect." Hongjoong took in the unspoken message, giving a pitying smile. If Seonghwa's tea let him leave, surely Seonghwa wanted the same for himself. Hongjoong felt himself thaw towards him, despite only having known each other for about an hour now.

"Wonderland's strike is solely because of our Queen. We have no King, for the Queen had him removed, but most creatures of Wonderland...are not so accepting of someone like our Queen."

"Is she bad?"

"No, no! Yeosang's quite an amazing Queen, best we Wonderlandians have had in a while."

"Yeosang? Your Queen is male?" Hongjoong pieced it together quick enough in his head, realizing that whenever mentioned, the Queen was always referred to as their Majesty or only the Queen. "Wouldn't that make him King?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "Rule of Wonderland: the Queen is the most powerful being in Wonderland, save for shifters." Seonghwa waved away Hongjoong's confusion, passing him a biscuit, which was odd in color, purple and pink on the edges.  _ Eat me _ , it said.

"Shifters are," Seonghwa continued, "The beings in this world that can leave on their own account. Alice, Time, and the Cat are the main shifters of the world. Smaller ones with less power include the Butterfly and the White Rabbit."

"I can leave on my own accord then? And the White Rabbit, I've met the rest, but are they another creature of Wonderland?"

Seonghwa sighed bitterly. "The White Rabbit is another one of the unfortunates who decided to strike. Yeosang had his head, all of their heads. Much more work for San and I, but that's our Role. Alice can leave, but before all beings, they must obey the Rules. Which is what brought you to me, isn't it? You want to leave, and can only do so whence I take you to the Queen."

Hongjoong nodded, trying to brighten the dying mood. "San is one of the most powerful people in this World? Isn't that...worrying?"

Seonghwa laughed, and Hongjoong's heart legitimately froze. It was such a vibrant sound, and Hongjoong wanted to bury himself and die because deep down, he knew what he was feeling wasn't love. Still, Jongho's question was so infuriatingly annoying that, honestly, fuck Jongho. Just because he hadn't ever loved that way before, did not mean he couldn't now. 

But, Hongjoong wasn't impulsive, nor was he cruel. He couldn't bear to play with feelings, his or anyone else's, assuming anyone had feelings for him. So Hongjoong just sat there, admiring the handsome Clock Master from afar. 

_ I should get myself a good boyfriend once I get home. This is overwhelming. _ Hongjoong took a sip of the tea, a little disappointed that it'd gone lukewarm. It tasted heavenly, and Hongjoong could see himself prefer this to his usual coffees in the future.

"It's good, isn't it?" Seonghwa asked softly, biting his lip. The Clock Master really needed to spare Hongjoong; he wasn't sure how many more backflips his heart could take. Hongjoong nodded.

Seonghwa smiled proudly, setting his cup down on the table. "It's the Queen's current favorite. Chai brew."

"But Jongho said it was Oolong?"

Seonghwa snorted at the thought, clicking his tongue. "It was a couple hours ago. It's changed now. Speaking of the Queen's favorites, you're early."

Hongjoong played with a piercing, brows furrowed together. How were those two corresponding? 

Seonghwa clarified for him with a smile, "The Queen's favorite times for Games. I suppose Jongho might be having trouble with that information, but currently, Yeosang's favorite time for Games is Midnight. We've still got a couple hours at the least till then."

There was a pause in the conversation, and they sat in their own comfort for a minute or two (at least Hongjoong did) before Seonghwa snapped, the clicking of clocks returning to the room. 

The Clock Master smiled sheepishly. "I can't take silence, sorry." Hongjoong's head spun again, and he took another sip of tea to ease nausea.

"We'd best keep talking then, right?" Hongjoong joked lightly, and Seonghwa smiled softly with a nod. "You can eat the cookie, you know."

Hongjoong peered at the biscuit in hand, tantalizing green letters spelling  _ Eat Me _ . He took a small bite with a swig of tea, and nausea seeped away. Seonghwa grinned coyly when Hongjoong relaxed in his seat. "It does help, doesn't it?"

"Quite."

Seonghwa finished his cup, swirling the dregs around, and Hongjoong tried to finish his own as fast as possible when he saw the Clock Master rise from his seat.

"Do you want me to arrange a room for you, Alice? I'm sure the rest of the creatures have tired you out, I can wake you before Midnight."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not that drained. I work weird hours...back home, this isn't bad." Hongjoong did work odd hours at home, as a small-time producer. Working night hours writing lyrics and scrambling for inspiration, and meetings in the morning with different companies to sell his songs, Hongjoong would sleep through the late afternoon before starting up again. He was lucky if he got seven hours of sleep.

"Okay then," Seonghwa paused, clicking his tongue with the rhythm of the clocks. "Would you like to walk with me? I can show you around. It's been quite some time since I've met someone new."

Hongjoong nodded, unsure where to place the unfinished biscuit, standing from his seat as he wondered where the cup went if the saucer carried the cookie. Seonghwa swept it from his hand, crumbling into the cup the cookie with gloved hands and placing the teacup gently on its dish.

"This way now," he chided, "I may be Time, but we haven't got much left if I'm to show you the Tower. Be careful if you touch anything, I barely trust anyone around my clocks anymore." 

“After Yunho and Mingi broke one?”

Seonghwa chuckled. “Partially. Come along.”

They walked through twisted hallways and endless doors, the tick-tock of clocks following them. Seonghwa kept up small talk about the Tower with ease, ("This door leads us to Pacific standard time's previous bedroom! She was quite a mess, made and solved her own problems. Pity she lost her head.) Between stops, Seonghwa slipped in thoughtful questions to Hongjoong, but practically refused to answer any himself. ("Do you have any siblings, Alice?" "Not at all, only child. Mother's favorite. What about you?" A bitter smile from Seonghwa. "Son is not a Role in Wonderland that I carry. Neither is brother. I've got no such Time for such things." "But aren't you Time-" "Ah, look! It's Past's old study, another mess.")

Soon enough, they stopped at a more massive door, many padlocks and door locks riddling it shut.

"This, my dear Alice, is Wonderland's room of Doors. Only two people can open these doors, can you guess who?"

"This is some Willy Wonka shit, isn't it?" Seonghwa winced at the language but smiled like it was a nice change. "But I'm guessing that this is something only San and...well, you, can open?"

"Correct! These doors lead quite anywhere and everywhere."

Hongjoong frowned, pinching the hem of his shirt. "So, one of these doors can just open up back home?"

"Quite so, but I'm afraid I can't open it for you if that's what you're thinking. I can't disobey a rule of Wonderland."

Hongjoong paused. "What happens when you break a Rule of Wonderland, Seonghwa?" 

The Clock Master's eyes darkened with some untold secret, but he didn't hesitate to answer Hongjoong’s question. The Alice Character admired that, but he couldn't help but wonder about the secrets that Seonghwa so obviously hid.

"Well, if you disobey the Queen's Rule, then the Queen will do what the Queen deems fit. Yeosang has had an obvious obsession with beheading recently, but I'm not complaining. It's efficient." Hongjoong shuddered at the thought, especially when Seonghwa smiled. Perhaps he wasn't as lovely as assumed. Hongjoong worried himself over how the Queen would see him.

"But to disobey the Rules of Wonderland? The consequences are unthinkable, unimaginable because you see, Alice,  _ anything is possible in Wonderland _ ." Seonghwa smiled kindly after, gently hands fondling with one of the locks on the door.

Hongjoong stood shocked at the words, it had been what he'd been expecting. But Seonghwa delivered it so, languidly, so fluidly, like a whole speech pre-planned to Hongjoong's arrival, he couldn't help but feel shivers down his spine.

"Say, if I were to open your door right now, and break a Rule, the best that'd happen to me would be death. Perhaps banishment from this world, maybe they'll send me into yours," Seonghwa continued as if death and banishment were not such bad things. Perhaps Wonderland and its creatures were all mad.

"My world isn't so bad, though there are more limitations," Hongjoong joked, and Seonghwa gave a tight smile in return, the ball of his left foot turning against the floor with the same click-clack of the clocks.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?"

Hongjoong nodded, trying to keep up with Seonghwa's ample pace, his earrings jingling merrily with the beat of the clocks. 

“So, Clock Master Seonghwa,” Hongjoong began cheekily to raise the atmosphere. Seonghwa smiled to himself at the title, and it made Hongjoong’s heart throb. “If you’re Time, and you control all of it, why must Midnight be in a couple hours?”

Seonghwa’s pace slowed as he turned to look at Hongjoong while walking, a sheepish smile adorning such a pretty face. (Hongjoong definitely felt physical attraction towards the Clock Master at this point.) 

“Did the Butterfly tell you about the game? You are to choose a game, and a partner if you choose.”

Hongjoong cocked an eyebrow up, excitement and something awfully similar to hope to bubble in his stomach. “And you’re hoping I choose you? Or has someone already told you that I’ll be with you?”

Seonghwa turned his head away, speed picking up again, and Hongjoong could see the tip of his ears go red. How cute. “I said no such thing, Alice.”

Hongjoong decided to keep teasing the flustered man, lengthening his stride. “But that’s what you implied,  _ Seonghwa _ . Come on, just say it, you’d want me to choose you as your partner.”

“This was India’s workshop! She was an odd one, too, quite unique. India Standard Time, someone to be-”

“Seonghwa.”

The Clock Master turned to glance at Hongjoong, ears still red.

“Do you want me to choose you as my partner? They do say things are more efficient with time on your side.”

Seonghwa simply gulped, as if something was caught in his throat. He eyed Hongjoong up and down, and  _ god _ , Hongjoong loved the effect he had on this man. (And vice versa too! Seonghwa was devastating.)

“Seonghwa. Would you want to be my par-” Hongjoong yelped as he stepped on a piece of the rug in front of the Clock Master, but the carpet dipped in, revealing a wide hole in the hardwood that Hongjoong tripped into.

A gloved hand shot out and grabbed the Alice character before he was lost in the ditch. Seonghwa sighed, pulling Hongjoong out, and pulling him close to inspect if he’d injured himself.

“Rabbit hole. I guess Junyoung left some I couldn’t find. My apologies, the last White Rabbit was quite mischievous.”

Hongjoong shook it away, the shock replacing itself with warmth, Seonghwa’s hand still held his. Seonghwa was warm. (Hongjoong was a rather cold person. He slept with two blankets and a comforter just so that his feet didn’t freeze on an autumn night.)

“It’s fine. Thanks for saving me, I guess. I guess that’s proof that I can’t function alone.” Hongjoong grinned. “So what do you say? That’s the whole reason you’ve kept up with me, right? So we become partners? It must be quite tiring simply managing Time.”

Seonghwa looked a bit shocked at first but smiled. “I guess so. Now, come on, I’ll show you the gardens. Our roses are the only ones in Wonderland that aren’t painted.”

He didn’t let go of Hongjoong’s hand. Not that he minded.

♥ 

Seonghwa let go when they arrived at the garden, smoothly as if he hadn’t even realized he was holding Hongjoong’s hand. Hongjoong’s hand felt colder than usual. How cliche of him.

“This, dear Alice, is the Clock Tower’s garden.”

Hongjoong didn’t really answer, just a muffled “Woah” from the back of his throat. Rose bushes took form in vines and wrapped themselves in turrets that draped across the garden. There was a fountain, purely marble with the four suits engraved all around.

Seonghwa smiled, walking forward a little to dip his finger into the water and trace over the carvings. Heart, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds.

“We used to have four queens. Four suits, four queens. Spades and Clubs were abolished long ago. Heart and Diamonds became known as the Red Queen and the White Queen.”

“Then which Queen is Yeosang?” Hongjoong asked quietly, taking on Seonghwa’s tone. He barely understood the Clock Master, whose moods changed as fast as the clicking of the clocks around them.

Warm.

Cut off.

Distant.

Hot.

Smiling.

Seonghwa changed so fast Hongjoong could barely keep up, but Hongjoong wanted to understand. He tried to understand Seonghwa so bad. Hongjoong wasn’t one who could describe his feelings in words, he had always expressed it through art and music. But Seonghwa, a stranger from a world of dreams, caught his attention and made Hongjoong want to stay.

It had started as just pure, typical physical attraction, as anyone would for a hot guy. Still, within ample hours Seonghwa had changed Hongjoong’s view of a world multiple times, made his heart race, and made him want more. He wanted more, more  _ Seonghwa _ . No one had made him feel like this, and not in the generic romantic thought, but he’d never felt the way he was with Seonghwa. A simple clutch of hands, a gentle smile, sad eyes, hidden secrets, Hongjoong wanted to see, hear, and feel all of it. Everything Seonghwa.

But perhaps this was a dream, and Wonderland and really was just a figment of his sleep-deprived mind. Somehow, Seonghwa felt so real. He looked so real. Of all the creatures he’d met, even Yunho and San, whom Hongjoong knew before Wonderland, Seonghwa seemed like the most real of them all, sitting there by the fountain. His little grin, the touch and warmth of his hands, subdued emotions, it all felt so real, so human to Hongjoong.

He just wanted to understand Seonghwa.

“Yeosang is the Red Queen,” the Clock Master spoke after a quiet minute. “The White is now gone. Wonderland only has one Queen.”

“Then why are the suits of all four Queens here?” Hongjoong couldn’t do anything but ask questions. (He wanted to understand.)

“Because this Tower is the keeper of Time. Past, Present, Future, and all the in-betweens. These doors and the people here, now just me, all hold the events of this world. Past, Present, and Future.”

Hongjoong huffed, sitting beside Seonghwa. “Are you lonely here? Without the rest of Time? Or just without anyone?”

Seonghwa glanced at the Alice character, shock evident in his eyes as he searched Hongjoongs. Loneliness...to Hongjoong, it looked like Seonghwa didn’t know what the word meant. He could practically see the gears in the Clock Master’s head turning to perhaps realizing that this solitude, a feeling anyone  _ real _ would feel, was loneliness. 

“Perhaps.” He finally muttered, and Hongjoong barked out a laugh.

“You’re quite stubborn, aren’t you?” Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows with a glare.

“Says the Alice. The most simple-minded in all of Wonderland.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, a finger sliding through the tears of his jeans. “I am new to this world, I’ve never seen and heard such things here. You can’t call me out if I’m adamant. The doors in my world aren’t portals, you know.”

Seonghwa snorted playfully. “Yet you welcome such abstract concepts openly as if they were a dream, and this is the norm.”

It might have been.

“If I value things so openly, that makes me less stubborn than you, Wonderland’s most powerful being who can’t even admit to wanting to be my partner.”

Seonghwa went red again, and Hongjoong smirked in triumph. 

“Be careful with your words,” Seonghwa spoke a little quieter. “For you imply things that could easily be misinterpreted.”

Hongjoong nodded lazily, it didn’t cause him a care in the world (this one and his own) about what people felt. He had always been one to do and say his liking, and no fantastical creature could ever stop him.

Seonghwa poked at Hongjoong’s arm in curiosity, bursting the Alice character’s bubble of thoughts.

“What’s that you’ve got there, Alice?”

“Hm?” Hongjoong peered down at his left arm, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo that traced from his bicep to just where his forearm started. It was curve and vine of roses that dripped black ink. Hongjoong had gotten this his second year into art school, a design he’d made himself on a whim. He’d always doodled on his hands in class, but having some permanent image on his skin was ever more appealing. 

“Painted flowers?” Seonghwa asked curiously, taking a gentle finger and tracing over it. The cloth from the glove was still wet from the fountain, and Hongjoong shivered at the soft touch. 

“Yeah, roses.”

“How ironic,” Seonghwa mused to himself, then gestured around to the garden. “Roses in Wonderland and just like the ones on your arm; painted. All but the ones here.”

Hongjoong glanced around in curiosity. The original story of Alice in Wonderland was familiar to him, so the concept of white roses painted red wasn’t unknown. “Do you have tattoos here in Wonderland? Like does the concept exist?”

Seonghwa shook his head. “Everything here is natural. The markings on San only exist because he is the Cheshire Cat. The White Queen did have something similar, but it wasn’t called...tattoos.” Seonghwa tested the word on his tongue, and Hongjoong couldn’t help but coo internally. “She called them carvings. Of course, most of the time, it wasn’t a real carving into skin and just ink like yours, but it was only for people with major Roles.”

Seonghwa peeled off a glove to reveal an inking of a clock, but instead of the quarters, it held the four suits. “I was under the White Queen until she left. I never once thought of removing it.” He slid the glove back on.

“It means a lot, doesn’t it?”

Seonghwa looked up, a little surprised. “I guess so.”

“Say, Seonghwa. You’ve never once said my name. I don’t mean to push, but I do have one.”

Seonghwa smiled, but it seemed a bit sad. Seonghwa expressed it a lot, Hongjoong noticed. A smile, but there was always something behind it, whether it be sadness, pain, or some untold experience.

“I do know your name, Alice. But names allow people to get attached.”

“Attached?” Hongjoong knew what he meant, but for some reason, hearing it from an otherworldly being felt, well, wrong. Hongjoong knew all about attachment, the feeling of losing someone close to you, and being the only one hurt in the end. (Wasn’t that what most high school relationships entailed?) But the fact that Seonghwa had the same worries, it made his stomach turn. Hongjoong had become careless after his own experience of attachment, but Seonghwa had no such luxuries. 

“So you mean to say, calling me by Alice keeps you distant? I’m just another Alice to you then?” 

The words tumbled out of Hongjoong’s mouth before he could stop himself. He  _ was _ supposed to be just an Alice in this world. That was the Role he was given. Perhaps he was too conforming inside, accepted things too fast. The thought itself hurt Hongjoong more than it should have, and he grimaced. Maybe he was the one attached.

Seonghwa had a similar reaction, wincing at Hongjoong’s sharp language and pulling his hand back. 

The conversation had gone awry. Hongjoong was having so many regrets within this one instant, his heart hurt. He was rushing into things, a relationship that didn’t even exist. Within hours he’d created some fantasy within the one he was in, as if he’d get some happy ending in a world he didn’t know. With someone he didn’t even know. 

It wasn’t even the type of “not knowing” where you think you’re familiar with someone, but you only see the peel of the onion skin. Nay, this was the type of “not knowing” of strangers. Because Hongjoong genuinely didn’t know Seonghwa. Not just his last name, not his birthday or anything simple as that, but he simply didn’t understand Seonghwa. 

He wanted to.

Maybe Seonghwa wasn’t the only one who changed quickly.

Awed.

Apprehensive.

Flirty.

Playful.

Hurt.

Hongjoong was a lot of things, and Seonghwa a completely different set.

“Do understand that I’ve seen and met many Alices.”

“And you got attached? That’s the big sob story I’ve been waiting for? Is Jongho’s question to me something arbitrary then,  _ Clock Master _ ? Because from what I’ve witnessed, everything in Wonderland is connected, and nothing is arbitrary.”

Hongjoong was simmering, boiling in unconventional anger. He did not deserve to feel anger. Seonghwa did not deserve to be the receiving end.

Still, words kept pouring from him like the water from the fountain behind.

“Why did you choose me, Seonghwa?”

Hongjoong knew he was being ignorant, brash, and absolutely unnecessary. Seonghwa had done absolutely nothing, for he was a stranger to Hongjoong. Yet, Hongjoong felt something towards him and  _ god _ . Hongjoong was attached.

Perhaps this was a thing of Wonderland. Perhaps this was why Roles existed, for names caused unnecessary attachment.

But perhaps Hongjoong, too, was lonely.

“I suppose you want me to tell you that you are simply Alice to me. So that you can have a proper reason to be mad. But that’s not what I’d say.”

Seonghwa paused, and Hongjoong took it as a chance to take a deep breath. He brought this upon himself, he realized, and he began to hate himself for it.

“I’ve watched you for a while. Every single Alice, I’ve watched and chosen for San to bring here. And let me tell you, it wasn’t supposed to be you. I was supposed to choose another conforming Alice who’d stay in Wonderland. But you, gosh, you were so adamant about just making it through a day in your world, I knew you wouldn’t want to stay here for long. I watched you for so long, and I wanted you here despite not knowing who you were.”

Hongjoong felt like crying.

“It sounds creepy or weird when I say it like that, but you’re an extraordinary person to me. You might not know me, and I hope one day you do, but I know you. I’ve seen you. I see you now.”

What had Hongjoong done? What had he merited to have this complete stranger tell him he was special. Hongjoong’s goal was to just get through every day of his struggling life and be happy with it, but that was everyone in his world. There was nothing that made him special.

“Say it.”

“What?” Seonghwa laughed wetly, as if he too was about to cry, and wrung his hands.

“Say my name. Just..ah, say my name.”

Seonghwa paused, and Hongjoong’s heart pounded. The scent of roses overwhelmed him, and his head spun again.

“H-Hongjoong.” That snapped him out of it.

“Yes, Seonghwa?”

Seonghwa snorted at his brisk tone, brushing stray hairs out his eyes. “You’re really something.”

Hongjoong smiled drily.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa repeated, and this time the Alice character raised his head to meet his eyes with the Clock Master. “May I be your partner?”

“In life or for the game?” Hongjoong blurted, hiding his face in his hands. He could definitely label this as a crush now.

Seonghwa took it as a joke (and Hongjoong felt it like a blow to the chest.) 

“The latter. But I’m willing to try the first as well, Hongjoong.”

It might have been Seonghwa joking now. (Hongjoong barely knew the man!.) 

Alice fell into the fountain.

Seonghwa barked out a bright laugh, for the second time that day pulling Hongjoong out. Sputtering, Hongjoong wiped his bangs from his face, scrambling out of the cold water and hugging himself to keep the warmth.

“How long until Midnight?”

“Two hours.”

“Fuck. Can I hug you? I’m cold.”

“Do you always ask strangers for hugs? And I won’t allow it, not while you’re wet, you can’t.”

Seonghwa gave a warm smile as if the past argument of a conversation had gone forgotten. “If you’ll let me, I’m sure I could find you something to change into. I would speed up Time so that we could get on with the night, but Yeosang knows me too well.”

“We’ll keep each other company then? And yes please on the clothes, I’m freezing.”

Seonghwa tugged away a loose piece of Hongjoong’s bright hair. “Of course. This way now.”

“Hey, Seonghwa?”

“Hm?” The Clock Master turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry for snapping. I shouldn’t have. I was just confused...and hurt.”

“I know,” Seonghwa replied mildly. “And it’s okay. I’ll be here for you.”

Falling for Seonghwa was getting easier by the second, and Hongjoong wasn’t sure whether he’d regret it.

♥ 

“I know we don’t know each other personally, but could we?”

Hongjoong’s head snapped up. He was in a fresh pair of clothes Seonghwa had conjured from some door, and he smiled playfully. 

“You say it like we’re some arranged marriage.”

Seonghwa swatted him, turning away to fix a hand of a clock. “Don’t spit such rash things, Alice.”

“Seonghwa?”

“Yes, Hongjoong?” The Alice character hid a smile at his name on the Clock Master’s tongue and lips. 

“Do you do this with every Alice? Have some bulky boy as a butterfly convince them that they need a romantic partner and have them fall in love so that they stay in Wonderland? Does love really hit that fast in Wonderland?”

Seonghwa paused for a second as if thinking. “I guess so. I mean, that's what happened to the Hatter and Dee.”

“Are you implying that I’ll stay too because of some handsome Clock Master who I won’t get in my own world?”

“Not at all. But that handsome Clock Master does want to tell you that someone from Earth finding love in Wonderland is as natural as a flying pig. And we do have winged pigs here.”

Hongjoong bit back a laugh, taking another bite of the same type of cookie he’d had before. “One hour until the game, and all we’ve done is flirting.”

“Then what would you suggest, hm?” Seonghwa teased, still focused on the clock. 

“Tell me about yourself. If you’ve watched me for so long, you should know my life pretty well, it's basically the same cycle. So what about you? What is it you do, Seonghwa? Where are you from? What do you like?”

(Hongjoong wanted to understand.)

“Have you chosen what game you’re going to challenge the Queen with?”

“Don’t change the subject again, Seonghwa.”

“You’re really stubborn, did you know that?” Seonghwa glanced over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow to smirk at Hongjoong. He did nothing more than the same thing back. They fell back into a banter Hongjoong enjoyed more than he should have.

“We’re awfully rushed, Clock Master, sir.” Hongjoong brought the subject back to what he had wanted. “I mean, if I am to fall in love with you, shouldn’t I get to know you first? We do have Time on our side.”

“You could be right.”

“I’m always right, Seonghwa.”

“Funny. Black.”

“Black?”

“It's my favorite color. You wanted to know me, right? There’s your start. Call me dark if you will, but black isn’t red or white, nor is it anything else. It’s a mix of everything. Just like what surrounds us.”

“One of poetics, aren’t you?”

“Always loved it. A nice change from clockwork. Now let me ask you a question.”

“Why? That isn’t fair-”

“Why do you want to go back home?”

Hongjoong shut his mouth. 

“Well...I have a life to get back to. Friends, family. Work, I guess. A passion.”

Seonghwa nodded, almost solemnly, content with his answer. He fixed his hat, removing his gloves, which were stained with oil and replacing them with pristine new ones. 

“It’s time for the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit apprehensive about this, it took twists and turns I hadn’t planned and it felt rather rushed. (Let’s just blame it on the ways of Wonderland shall we?) I had fun nonetheless, so please enjoy! (I dropped so many little ate references, can you find them?)
> 
> I've extended this to a three part work, I didn't want to make each chapter too long is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists realize, that perhaps attachment isn’t the worst of things.

If the city of Utopia and Wonderland was beautiful, then the Queen's castle was breathtaking. It stood simplistic compared to the twists and turns of the Clock Tower, but far too grand to be considered anything common.

They stood in front of the castle, and Hongjoong surveyed it with wide eyes. Seonghwa stood stiffly at his side, freshly gloved hands dangling awfully close to Hongjoong's. 

_ "It's time for the game." _

_ "I thought you said we still had an hour?" _

_ "We do, but you haven't made a single decision on what to play, nor do I think you're ready to win." _

_ "Don't underestimate me, Seonghwa. I play masters at Slap Jack." _

_ A bitter chuckle. "That kids game? You'll get nowhere like that, Hongjoong. Come on, choose something real." _

_ "How about-" _

And that was how Hongjoong had ended up choosing his game, practicing it a couple times (a bare minimum) before stepping through a heart-shaped door to end up in front of this magnificent castle.

After a couple minutes of standing there, Hongjoong caved.

"Do we knock, or just open the door...or?"

Seonghwa turned his head the slightest to glance at Hongjoong with something in between indifference and warmth. He tugged on his vest, straightening out non-existent wrinkles. 

"The Queen opens their door when they please."

Hongjoong grumbled, rolling his eyes. "So we just wait until some man with a powerful Role  _ decides _ that I'm worth their Time to play a simple card game? I think the fuck not."

Hongjoong kicked the door, and Seonghwa leaped to stop him with a yelp. 

"Don't do that! It's a nice clean door! And it's the Queen's!"

"And who are you?" Hongjoong questioned with another kick. "The janitor?"

"Might as well be," Seonghwa muttered, then giving a wide smirk which almost scared Hongjoong, barreling at him. Seonghwa scooped the Alice character into his arms, taking advantage of Hongjoong's small size and picking his kicking form away from the door. 

"Hey!" Hongjoong squawked, wrestling and grappling out of Seonghwa's grip, which held him awfully close to the Clock Master's body. (Wonderland had some excellent cologne.)

After a few seconds of struggling, Hongjoong gave up, but it seemed Seonghwa had no intention of dropping him. Hongjoong feet dangled a foot over the ground, and Seonghwa held him precariously like he was Simba over Pride Rock.

"Let go of me-"

"I refuse, you small bothersome man. I cannot have you kicking the Queen's door down."

"Small?" Hongjoong cried, attempting to hit Seonghwa's knee so that he could escape.

The door flew open, and Seonghwa immediately dropped Hongjoong (who landed not so gently with a string of curses.) A flat card stood at the door, the flat face staring in confusion at the two.

"Clock Master...the Queen was expecting you with the Alice of Summer."

Seonghwa nodded, tugging Hongjoong off the floor and pinching his wrist as one would to a child, brushing past the card. As they moved across a grand hallway (Hongjoong wanted to talk to the architect), he heard the card mutter to himself.

"It hasn't even been a day, yet Clock Master is already going after someone, that too, our Alice."

Seonghwa snapped around at that, and Hongjoong winced, pulling his wrist away.

"Ten of Hearts. If you have something to say, say it out loud. If not, please keep your mouth shut. Yeosang will have you beheaded, I'll see to it."

The Ten of Hearts gulped, and Hongjoong averted his eyes, instead of turning to look at Seonghwa. Rather than anger, Seonghwa showed almost no emotion, but there was something unnamable burning behind his eyes. Frustration? 

It looked like fear.

Hongjoong might have been going mad. Why would the Clock Master, the most powerful being in all of Wonderland, feel fear at a card's words?

Hongjoong dismissed the thought when Seonghwa beckoned him to join him, beginning to walk again, the card following them pathetically from behind. 

"The throne room is here," it spoke up when they arrived at another pair of grand doors. Hongjoong felt more like a prisoner than a guest. Seonghwa nodded once more before shoving the door open gently, revealing the throne room.

Hongjoong was stunned.

It might have been the simplest room in all the castle, bare pillars lining the room, a single red carpet leading forward and up a couple steps to where a throne (read: fancy chair) was placed. There was a wooden stool where another decorated figure sat next to the Queen, another card. But instead of a flat body and card-like armor, they had defining male features and a red and white dress shirt, face painted gently with red hearts and tints.

"Jongho?" Hongjoong blurted, and the "card" turned to look at him. Seonghwa sighed exasperatedly from his side.

The Butterfly, now a card, raised a lined eyebrow to glare at Hongjoong. "Alice," he spoke, "You're here. Hello, Clock Master."

Seonghwa gave a meek wave. 

"You're a card too?" 

Jongho snorted at Hongjoong's words, rolling his wrist. "Did no one mention the strike to your insolent mind? We are short on roles. So here, I am the Ace of Hearts, the Queen's right-hand man.

The Queen.

Hongjoong turned so fast to the throne he swore he heard his neck crack. Seonghwa sighed again, and Hongjoong could practically hear his thoughts.

The Queen, well, he was astonishingly stunning, like many creatures of Wonderland. White blond hair tucked behind his ears but didn't fall any longer, gentle features with lips painted shocking red, sly eyes that pierced through anything they lay on. The Queen, Yeosang, was beautiful, and it took Hongjoong breath away.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there memorizing the throne room and Yeosang before there was a small nudge into his side, and Seonghwa stepped forward to address the Queen.

"Sire-"

"Hyung, come on."

Seonghwa exhaled brusquely, muttering something under his breath that sounded awfully like, "Are all Summer Alices this stubborn?"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"Yeosang."

The Queen gave the bare-minimum of a smile. "Better."

Seonghwa huffed. "I've brought you this year's Summer Alice."

Yeosang perked up a brow and focused on Hongjoong, who stood straighter at the gaze. 

"He's quite small, don't you think Seonghwa?"

Hongjoong almost snapped. It wasn't his fault he'd been just a couple centimeters shorter than most normal people, and despite not being the tallest, he wasn't the shortest either. Seonghwa passed him a dark glare, and he clenched his fist, keeping to himself.

Seonghwa gave a small grin (and it aggravated Hongjoong, despite the attraction.) "Quite so. But it's reached Midnight, and I'm not sure how long I can keep Time this still, so I think it's best if we move forward. Oh, and do take care of your cards, the Ten of Hearts has been quite rude."

Yeosang nodded, eyes going cold as they fell on the Ten of Hearts, who stood shaking at the back of the room. Hongjoong feels a bit bad for him.

"Off with his head, then, I can't have my most prized Wonderlandians be mistreated."

The Ten of Hearts squeaked fearfully, and two other cards that stood as guards at the doors of the room dragged him off. 

"Sew its mouth shut too," Yeosang called out, standing from his throne, and extending long fingers only for them to be taken by Jongho, who stood as well and led the Queen down the steps.

"I have no need to hear about the norms of family and children it'll be leaving behind. Take care of them, perhaps give them more money something or the rather. Children have no use for a rude father."

There was something beyond annoyance behind Yeosang's tone, but Hongjoong stood still. Despite the flowery appearance of Wonderland, darker things lurked in the higher society, Hongjoong realized. Suddenly, a wish to return to the forest with the Twins and the Hatter surfaced. Hongjoong pushed it away with a bitter taste on his tongue.

Jongho steadied the Queen, who stumbled on a step.

"You should be my king," Yeosang spoke to him, and both Seonghwa and Jongho snorted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I'll reject your proposal once more, if that's what it takes," Jongho replied lightly as if this was a daily occurrence. Hongjoong hadn't heard the Ace speak softer, even as the Butterfly. 

"It's only right for me to stand by your side as your Ace and Butterfly," he continued kindly, eyes fixated on Yeosang. Hongjoong couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on something. What a wild dream this was...

The Queen and his Ace now stood in front of the Clock Master and Alice, and Jongho spoke again.

"So, what game will we be playing today, Alice?"

"You're playing too?" Hongjoong blurted, and Seonghwa shot him another apprehensive look.

"Of course. It's only natural that the Queen has a partner if their opponent does." Jongho's tone was back to its snarky, cold way, but Hongjoong noticed how his entire posture and gaze softened when glancing at the Queen.

Hongjoong nodded slowly. "Seonghwa and I decided that the game I'll be challenging his- their Majesty with is poker."

Yeosang smiled again, this Time more coy than kind. 

"Did you choose this yourself, Alice?"

"I did, somewhat at least," Hongjoong replied. "I had another idea." Hongjoong tossed Seonghwa a glare from the Slapjack incident, and Seonghwa returned it with a smirk. "But Seonghwa shut it down and told me to choose something more...fitting."

Yeosang toyed with one of Jongho's fingers, (awfully similar to how San had done with Wooyoung's, and Hongjoong couldn't help but think perhaps there was more to them.) Jongho did look more content as Ace then as the Butterfly.

"Interesting," Yeosang said, looking up a little at Seonghwa, his smile a bit wider, more teasing. Seonghwa's smirk dropped, and the two fell into some conversation between eyes, one Hongjoong couldn't decipher.

"Seonghwa-hyung doesn't usually care so much for what Alice chooses. Curious. Either way, Alice, I'll have to decline."

Hongjoong's hands dropped to his side, and he stared in disbelief at the Queen. Seonghwa groaned, carding a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not in the mood to play something like poker. Win a game of pool, and I'll consider it your win and your freedom."

Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa, who did the same. They shared a short look, and Seonghwa gave a subtle nod, the look in his eyes almost sad, but Hongjoong turned to look at the Queen again.

"Okay, pool it is, I guess."

Yeosang offered a kinder smile, motioning to the guards who'd replaced the ones who had taken away the Ten of Hearts to open the doors.

Jongho helped him out the door, beckoning the other two to follow. Seonghwa placed a gentle hand on Hongjoong's shoulder.

"His leg is injured; the castle was attacked when the strike reached its peak." He humored, despite Hongjoong not having asked. "He can be a bit cruel...but it's for the good of this world."

"Bad childhood?"

Seonghwa paused. Hongjoong had a decent childhood, his mother had always supported him in his likings and passions, but he knew San's were not so accepting. Yunho had been a transfer student in high school, an unfortunate accident leaving him living with his grandmother. And from what Hongjoong knew, Seonghwa held no such thing as parents.

Perhaps most creatures had this in common. A common weakness or hatred. Hongjoong thawed towards Yeosang when Seonghwa nodded, albeit a little precariously.

"I apologize for not getting your requested game," Seonghwa spoke as they padded behind the Queen and his Ace. "Yeosang can be a bit...stubborn."

"Only when it comes to friends."

Yeosang turned his head a little to look back at them with a childish wink, and it hit Hongjoong that he'd probably heard the whole conversation.

Seonghwa tugged on a glove sheepishly, straightening his suit again and pulling a straight face.

Hongjoong pressed his lips firmly together but froze when Seonghwa grabbed his wrist like he'd done when they'd first arrived at the castle.

Seonghwa didn't look at him, but he spoke quietly. "I'll apologize again. I shouldn't have, erm, manhandled you, at the entrance."

Hongjoong frowned, wondering where Seonghwa was trying to lead them. Jongho turned a corner.

"Being Time, or just Wonderlandian, it makes things, feelings, go awry. I know it's not much of an excuse but-"

"Seonghwa. It's alright. We can just call ourselves even, how about that?" 

Seonghwa didn't respond for a second, merely looking forward. He let go of Hongjoong's wrist.

"Of course. And though this is your game, I do hope you win. We'll have fun with this. It's best if you go home."

Hongjoong bit his lip. Seonghwa mumbled something again, and though Hongjoong only heard small snippets, his heart clenched.

_ "It was my mistake to bring you here in the first place." _

Yeosang turned to look at them again, an innocent expression decorating his features, and Jongho turned with him to stabilize him.

"Do you mind guests playing with us? If we're playing teams, two won't be enough."

Yeosang spoke mainly to Seonghwa, but he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not my game to decide, Yeosang. You'd best ask our Alice."

Hongjoong straightened up a little. Yeosang glanced, albeit a little shyly, at him. 

"Are you fine with more players...hyung?"

It felt a little odd to see someone with such a high standing call him hyung, but Hongjoong didn't comment.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Will their points count as my own, though? Or does their win benefit yours?"

Yeosang laughed, transferring his weight onto his other leg, then wincing and returning the first. Jongho rolled his eyes.

"They're nowhere competent enough to win a game. They'll play with us merely for entertainment. But I guess I can allow you to leave if they do somehow happen to win you something. I wouldn't put my faith in them, Seonghwa is far better."

Seonghwa took a sharp inhale, narrowing down on Yeosang.

"Who have you-"

"No matter now, hyung!" Yeosang cut off giddily, eyes sparkling. "We're almost there."

Hongjoong bit back a small smile, no longer too disturbed. "I guess all Summer Alices are like this," he threw at Seonghwa, cheekily.

The Clock Master glared at him, but the fondness in his eyes returned, and Hongjoong loved it. 

"Here we are, dear friends," Yeosang cried cheerfully as Jongho pushed the door open with one hand, the other still around the Queen's waist.

"Be my king," Yeosang whispered not so subtly into Jongho's ear, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Jongho shook his head in amusement. Perhaps this was a game they played. Yeosang sighed at his rejected offer but giggled (the Queen  _ giggled _ ...and it was adorable) when all four of them stepped into the room.

Hongjoong was overwhelmed with noise before he could even check his surroundings.

"Yeosangie!" A familiar high voice squeaked, and the brush of fur passed Hongjoong as Wooyoung and San tackled to Queen in an embrace.

Oh  _ god _ .

It was them again. Seonghwa looked like he wanted to leave as fast as possible. 

"Oh, hey, hyung!" San called out from on top of Yeosang, the Queen barely standing without Jongho's help with the weight of the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat swaddling him. (The Ace of Hearts had skidded to a corner of the room before he could be added into the dogpile, watching the event with pressed lips.)

Hongjoong waved back, shirking away a little from the mighty duo and the Queen. Seonghwa sighed. 

Wooyoung tried to press a light kiss to Yeosang's nose. Still, San growled protectively, swooping him away, and Jongho's fists clenched, yet he didn't move. Yeosang looked at Seonghwa with something rather innocent, and the Clock Master returned an amused smile.

The dynamic Wonderlandians had was incredible. Hongjoong felt somewhat left out, but knew he'd be out of place either way.

"I haven't seen my best friend in quite some time," Wooyoung cried, struggling from San's grasp to go help Yeosang stand, wrapping a gentle hand around the Queen's waist. Soon San relented, doing the same for the Queen but on the other side.

"Do forget your Queenly duties sometimes, Sangie. We'll have a tea party or something."

Yeosang laughed softly, "Don't think that'll make me forgive you for ditching your game."

"I wanted San, okay?"

Seonghwa huffed and shifted towards the three, helping pry Yeosang away and helping him into a chair, all with the Madness of the Hatter and his Cat.

Jongho appeared at Hongjoong's side, and the Alice character almost jumped.

"So, Alice," he spoke. Hongjoong turned a little to look at him.

"Have you reconsidered my question yet?"

When Hongjoong didn't answer, Jongho grit his teeth a little to ask again. "Is there someone you love?"

Hongjoong paused.

"No." He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jongho glanced at him curiously, the previous annoyance gone. 

"...No one changed that?"

"If you're talking about Seonghwa, you could just say his name. Jongho, I don't know much about Wonderland, but I am quite sure it doesn't only take a couple hours to label something with Love."

Jongho nodded slowly as if he was processing Hongjoong's words. 

"Curious and curiouser."

"Did you just quote-"

"I would have thought you'd have fallen for the Clock Master by now, Alice," Jongho cut him off. "The Clock Master himself seems quite attached."

Hongjoong peered at Seonghwa, who was currently trying to fight off Wooyoung from wrapping him in a hug. 

Attached. There was that word again.

"Does he? I'd like to think he's trying to get rid of me as fast as possible."

"Possibly," Jongho added innocently, his focus elsewhere. "I think he's afraid."

Fear. 

Another repeating factor. 

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Everlasting with the questions, aren't you?" Jongho humored, glancing at the four who wrestled around, Seonghwa yelping as San... _ bit _ him? 

"I think," Jongho said, "I think Seonghwa is afraid of you."

Hongjoong peered at him in shock, eyes flitting between Seonghwa (who was fighting to get away from the Hatter's hold without hurting him) and Jongho, who simply watched the showdown.

"Me? But I' m-" short, not as powerful, nowhere near as pretty nor handsome. Hongjoong settled for "-not a scary person."

"I think you can be," Jongho mused, "It's rather cute, though. Like a scolding father, or an angry chihuahua."

Hongjoong didn't even bother to fight him this Time. "I'm more of a pomeranian. They're cuter."

Jongho laughed. "I don't think that's why he's scared, though. I mean, from what I've seen, everyone likes you. The Clock Master especially. I'm sure you've realized, or he told you, but you're not supposed to be Alice."

Hongjoong nodded. "It was supposed to be someone who'd stay."

"Yeah," Jongho replied, gazing fondly at the Wonderlandians in the room. He eyed Seonghwa a little sadly. "I think he's afraid of feeling something towards you because you're not one who'll stay."

Hongjoong didn't reply immediately. As much as Wonderland had been an experience for him, he didn't want to  _ stay _ . He did like Seonghwa, more than any typical type of 'like,' but Hongjoong was ready to give it up after returning home, as just another crush that wasn't meant to happen.

"Understandable."

Jongho paused. "You don't have a reason to stay."

Hongjoong turned to look at him. "You're right, I don't."

"And he's not a good enough reason?"

Hongjoong shrugged. He really did wish Seonghwa could be a reason to leave his world, but he quite liked his despite his troublesome life. Feelings between them seemed far too simple to be a reason stay, but the words between them far too complicated.

Hongjoong didn't love Seonghwa. It took Time for something like that.

But the experience, laughter, anger, betrayal, sadness, all the in-betweens, and upside downs, those had been something he'd never felt in just a couple hours.

"I guess not."

"Interesting," the Ace noted.

"Shouldn't you know this, though? Aren't you All-knowing?"

Jongho raised an eyebrow as if he'd said something bothersome (again.) "You've asked this once before, Alice. But I have a different answer this Time that might interest you. As of right now, I am carrying the Role of the Ace of Hearts. I will go back to my Butterfly duties once this duty is no longer needed."

"Ah," Hongjoong mumbled.

"You two!" Yeosang called out cheerfully, Queen-like primped demeanor gone. "Let's begin the game, shall we?"

Jongho nodded, pulling away from Hongjoong with a knowing smile and joining Yeosang's side.

Seonghwa flitted back to Hongjoong, trying desperately to straighten his appearance, which had been unevenly ruffled with the shenanigans of the others. 

"Here," he offered, leaning onto the balls of his feet to push a wild strand back. Seonghwa smiled. 

Hongjoong's face was awfully close, he realized.

"Can't have my handsome Clock Master look even a bit disheveled, can we?" 

Seonghwa smiled a bit wider, and Hongjoong pulled away faster.

Seonghwa shot him a confused look, trying to meet his eyes, but Hongjoong vehemently refused. At some point, the Clock Master gave up, listening to Yeosang re-explain to the Hatter and Cat about how to play pool.

"Aren't you from Earth?" 

Both Wooyoung and San looked up at Hongjoong sheepishly, and Jongho hid a snicker.

"Well yeah hyung...but Wooyoung seldom goes home anymore...and I'm busy enough without playing bar games."

Hongjoong huffed, and Seonghwa patted his shoulder with a light laugh. When the two finally caught on ("You basically take the stick, position it nicely between your fingers, and try to hit it with the white ball which will push a colored ball into a hole, and leave the black one till last, please. It's a rule." Wooyoung gasped. "Of Wonderland?" A snort from the Queen. "Of course not. But a rule nonetheless." San nodded. "So it's something like Carrom but with poles instead of fingers?" "What's Carrom?" "I- nevermind baby, I'll tell you later in the morning, okay?") everyone settled into a position.

The game began as soon as Yeosang had found a good position, then called and shot the first ball, smiling proudly as it fell in.

"We'll be switching things up from the original way," the Queen clarified. "Usually, this is played solely with two people, but for the convenience of our teams, we will rotate in rounds. One person from each team will take a shot. Myself, Hongjoong-hyung, then San. The rotation will switch to Jongho, Seonghwa-hyung, and then Woo."

Hongjoong nodded, calling his shot then taking it. Still, the ball he'd been aiming for ricocheted against another and didn't fall in. Seonghwa squeezed his shoulder. He needed to win.

San attempted to strike cue ball, but his pole didn't even touch the it. Yeosang and Jongho burst into laughter, the Queen yelping when Jongho accidentally strode on his foot. 

The Cheshire Cat pouted in frustration, and his boyfriend took it upon himself to press a small kiss to his cheek as Yeosang continued to snort.

Jongho took the shot he'd called, making it in with a woop until realizing that his grip had almost broken the pole (and at this Yeosang was having a field day). Hongjoong smiled kindly, pressing his lips together as Seonghwa leaned down to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Seonghwa gently took the pool stick from Hongjoong's hands, positioning it roughly between his fingers and squeezing one eye shut to focus on the cue ball. He called out a single shot, and when the felt of the pole hit the stark white ball, it rocketed towards another billiard, which fell into the right corner. Somehow, the ricochet of the cue against the wall sent another shot in. Hongjoong cheered at the victory, and Seonghwa shot him a proud smile.

"Instead of striking the ball, push it instead," he chided, and Hongjoong absentmindedly nodded, watching Wooyoung attempt to take his shot. 

The Hatter was able to hit the cue ball, but it didn't hit any billiard. San looked halfway pleased as if he wasn't the only one who'd failed, but upon realizing the pout on Wooyoung's lips, softened, showering him in unnecessary affection. (The other four tried not to gag.)

It had barely been ten minutes between the small conversation and the six shots, which resulted in four scores, two for the Queen and his Ace, and two gained by the Clock Master for Hongjoong.

There were only four billiard balls left on the table, one being the cue ball, then the 15 ball, 9 ball and of course, the 8 ball. Yeosang had simplified the rules quite a lot for Hongjoong's benefit; they were now only playing with 8 balls, and the opening break was no longer a rule.

Yeosang called the 9 ball, squinting and cheering as it fell into the back pocket. Jongho picked him up by the waist, and Yeosang squealed until Wooyoung yelled at them to "Stop flirting and let Hongjoong-hyung play!" Hongjoong rolled his eyes, catching onto San, whose hands were planted tightly on Wooyoung's hips.

Seonghwa gave him a wary glance as he took the pole, hand leaving his shoulder. The cavity left him chilled, but Hongjoong couldn't bring himself to look at the Clock Master.

Hongjoong called the 15 ball for the left front pocket, heeding Seonghwa's advice and watching the ball fall in. Seonghwa cried at the victory, grinning at Hongjoong. Hongjoong smiled widely back, and for a second he felt nothing but Seonghwa. Like it was just them there. The click of San's pole against the wall of the table sent him back into the game. 

Seonghwa's smile went bitter when he realized only the 8 ball was there. Hongjoong's hand found his, squeezing reassuringly, unspoken words of  _ don't worry, we're gonna win.  _ Seonghwa didn't look too much happier with that but breathed out in relief. San didn't make the shot.

Jongho squinted and bent over to look at the cue ball, but even his strike didn't make the shot. 

Seonghwa failed the shot as well.

Hongjoong's heart rate rose, nausea and horror rising in the form of bile in his throat. Constricting him till his vision blurred, the simple fact that the possibility he couldn't return home overwhelming his small frame. 

Wooyoung leaned down, licking his lips as he positioned himself to hit the cue ball to knock with the 8 ball.

So far, the score was three to three to zero. Hongjoong gripped Seonghwa's arm, quivering. Seonghwa had chilled, fingers threading reassuringly over his palm. 

The shot fell into the back pocket.

Wooyoung had scored the last point.

Hongjoong's heart dropped to the floor, a fresh horror filling his entire body. Until Seonghwa started shaking him, a bright smile on his face.

Was Seonghwa glad he was stuck?

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa beamed, "We won!"

They...won?

_ "I guess I can allow you to leave if they do somehow happen to win you something."  _

Wooyoung had scored them a point, which meant the official score was three to four. They had won, Hongjoong had  _ won _ . He was going home,  _ home _ . The dream was over, he could leave, and his heart swelled. 

Until he realized Seonghwa's faltering smile, pulling away from Hongjoong and that cold resurfaced. Cold, cold, cold, and Hongjoong's hands shook.

Seonghwa looked afraid. Afraid of Hongjoong leaving.

The other four cheered, the noise in the room getting to Hongjoong's head.

The Queen clapped his shoulder, giving him a wide smile.

"Congratulations, Alice. I do have to say, I was not expecting you to win, but this is what you wanted, right?" 

Hongjoong barely brought himself to nod, eyes unable to meet Seonghwa, who had a forced smile that looked ready to shatter. San watched in amusement, and Wooyoung's eyes sparkled, the couple watching the situation go down as if it was some drama they had the fortune to witness.

San had a knowing look, albeit it was a little sad as if he was pitying Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

Yeosang smiled, and Jongho's eyes dug into his own, a final message.  _ This is your last chance. Go on, look at him. _

God, Hongjoong was such a coward. 

Seonghwa seemed too far away, too distant.

Don't get attached, he'd said. 

"See you later, hyung," San chided, and Wooyoung waved. 

Seonghwa turned to leave the room, the door snapping behind him. Startled, Hongjoong paid no mind and followed him, opening the door and stepping through without hesitation, oblivious to Yeosang's pitying gaze. 

The door didn't lead to the hallway; he was back in his apartment, low lights above his desk chair, a shocking contrast to the white walls and glow of the Queen's castle.

Home seemed...underwhelming.

He was home, back where he belonged.

And he was alone.

♥ 

Hongjoong thought he'd be less bothered as the days passed, Wonderland just being a mere essence of a dream he'd witnessed.

He had trouble sleeping despite his weird schedule, it had been a month since the Wonderland incident. It seemed his trip to Wonderland had changed almost no time, his arrival back to the apartment being solely an hour after the start of his coffee run with San.

The door from Wonderland that had brought him back home was simply his closet door, and no matter how many times he tried to spontaneously open it, it only revealed his messy pile of clothes.

Hongjoong's heart ached like he was missing something. 

Perhaps Wonderland wasn't as wicked as he'd thought.

Or perhaps he was attached.

"Hyung!" Yunho screamed, barging through his closet door.

His  _ closet _ door.

Hongjoong almost screamed, falling out of his chair as his tall friend scooped him off the floor and whisked him into the closet, although this Time, it wasn't his closet.

They were back in the Queen's castle. 

"Yeosangie wanted a tea party, he said you had to join. Seonghwa-hyung is coming too if that's any persuasion. Wooyoung-ah and Sannie can't make it today, Earth business and whatnot. Still, Yeosang suggested it'd be nice if you'd come. Mingi's waiting, so hurry up!"

Hongjoong felt like his chest was frozen, panic settling over as one word repeating in his mind. Seonghwa. Seonghwa, Seonghwa,  _ Seonghwa _ ,  _ Seong-  _ Yunho took his hand to keep it from shaking with a sweet smile.

"It's okay," Yunho spoke quietly, and Hongjoong thanked his best friend in a small voice. 

"You don't have a reason," Yunho continued, but didn't finish. Hongjoong tried to fill in the blanks. A reason to stay? A reason to leave? To love?

Hongjoong's head spun, the narrow white walls of the castle were not helping.

The tea party was set up beautifully, contrary to how the Hatter's had simply been a jumble of food and pitchers.

Stark red tablecloths hung a foot over the ground, and the stunning Queen smiled softly at Hongjoong, chin perched on his hands. Jongho sat at his side, sipping a saucer of tea, it looked quite small in his hands.

Seonghwa sat at the other end of the table, on a side. His eyes brushed over Hongjoong, as if checking in on him, but his gaze was cold, a rival to Jongho's. 

"Long Time no see, Hongjoong-hyung. Take a seat there, will you?" Yeosang slurred, pointing at the seat directly across him, right next to where Seonghwa sat.

Mingi stumbled into the room with a large platter, and Seonghwa immediately stood up, trying to help him as he shot Yeosang a look.

"Get the clumsiest ones to do the work, will you."

Yeosang snorted, and Mingi placed the platter down, glaring pathetically at the Clock Master. "I thought you said you'd forgive us for breaking your clock! You have thousands anyway, and it's just as big Yunho's fault."

His boyfriend shrugged. "Don't rope me in, Dum."

"Dum," Jongho snickered. "More like dumb."

Yeosang put a hand over his, rolling his eyes. "You're almost amusing, Love. Keep trying."

Hongjoong missed this. 

He turned to look at Seonghwa, and for a second, their eyes met as he sat back down, but the Clock Master quickly avoided his eyes again, gritting his teeth.

"You shouldn't have come back."

"Didn't have much of choice," Hongjoong mused, a little annoyed now.

"Now now, don't start a fight, Ali- Hongjoong...hyung."

Hongjoong smiled at the honorific behind his name, realizing he'd no longer be called Alice.

"Not fighting, Jongho. Just finding a settlement."

The Ace of Heart shot him a knowing smile. 

When Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa turn towards him again, he kicked him gently from under the table, unable to meet his eyes. In retaliation, Seonghwa stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Hongjoong cried, standing from his seat. Seonghwa rose with him, glancing over at Yeosang, who smiled in amusement at the whole ordeal. 

"Can I talk to," he stopped himself, presumably before he accidentally said, Alice. "-Hongjoong, for a second?"

Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, but the Clock Master refused to look at him, the usual stark white gloves exchanged for bare skin, which glistened in jewelry, the "carving" showing proudly on the back of his palm.

Yeosang's eyes narrowed a little on the carving, but he blew it away, nodding brusquely. 

Seonghwa quickly took Hongjoong's hand, dragging him away from the tea party. Warmth. Hongjoong missed it, missed this, missed him. He didn't say a single thing.

The Clock Master led them out to the gardens, amidst other cards shuffled around with buckets of red paint, sloppily throwing it on the delicate white roses that decorated the brick walls.

"Why'd you come back?" Seonghwa fired steadily, and Hongjoong cocked up an eyebrow, throwing his hands up in defense.

"I mean, Yunho popped into my closet and dragged me here. How'd he do that, by the way? I thought only you and San could do the door thing."

"I gave him permission," Seonghwa answered quickly, almost absentmindedly. "You didn't return...for anything else?"

Hongjoong smiled cockily, despite it hurting him. "Why, do you think I came back for a specific Clock Master?"

Seonghwa looked quite cross, glaring down at Hongjoong. He simply tried to smile back.

"No reason for my asking then. I- I just thought-"

"Hey, Seonghwa? I missed you," Hongjoong blurted. 

The Clock Master's eyes bore into his in shock, his lips parting in a rough inhale.

"Well?" Hongjoong asked, waiting for him to reply.

"Well nothing," Seonghwa hissed, glancing at the cards that slinked around them, some with prying eyes.

Hongjoong huffed, turning to leave.

"I just didn't think you'd come back."

Hongjoong turned his head, looking back at Seonghwa with curious eyes. "Maybe I came back because I was attached," he didn't mean to say it, but words fell from his lips before he could stop himself.

Seonghwa continued to look at him in shock. "Attached to-" The Clock Master paused, "to me?"

Hongjoong snorted, facing Seonghwa again. "To Wonderland."

Seonghwa simply stared, as if urging him to go on. "And to you."

Something awfully similar to relief and victory settled in Seonghwa's eyes and the same feeling bubbled in Hongjoong's chest. 

Something told him Seonghwa missed him.

"Can you stay?" was Seonghwa's next question, small and almost afraid, meek eyes that glowed with warmth unable to meet Hongjoong's. He felt just as flustered.

"I don't know," Hongjoong replied honestly. "I do still want my life at home, Wonderland is just, another world, I guess."

Seonghwa stepped fowards, too far to touch but  _ closer,  _ and suddenly the stretch of distance felt like it wasn't too far. 

Hongjoong took a step as well, smiling up at Seonghwa. "Got any ideas, Clock Master?"

Seonghwa grinned softly. "You'd look cute in white."

Hongjoong paused to take it in, one hand tracing over his tattoo as he watches the beloved Clock Master smile softly at him.

The distance didn't feel too far.

Hongjoong stepped closer.

"The White Rabbit," they spoke simultaneously. Hongjoong broke into a grin, and Seonghwa's eyes sparkled. Hongjoong didn't feel too lost.

"You'll stay then?"  _ With me?  _ Unspoken words passed between them, and Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa looked to be about jumping around in glee. He practically glowed with emotion he wasn't physically conveying, and damn, he was beautiful. 

Seonghwa stretched out to take Hongjoong's hand, distance gone. The warmth of his hand spread across Hongjoong's, and he treasured the feeling.

"We really should get back," Hongjoong cut in after a minute of just standing there.

Seonghwa laughed softly, not letting go of his hand, tugging on Hongjoong to rejoin his closest of Wonderlandian friends. 

Again, Jongho's words burned through his mind, but he didn't feel too bothered.  _ Is there someone you love? _

There wasn't, not yet.

But Seonghwa might just take the Role. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this (not so) long journey! I had a grand time writing this, between re-watching the movies and immersing myself once more in the book, it was all a truly Mad adventure. Another thanks for all the kudos and comments, it’s such a warm feeling to read wonderful things and see the recognition. Farewell Lovelies- and I hope you stay with me for a next Time! (Whether it be past, present, or a future is up to you to decide)  
> There's more I wanted to add to this story, but for the sake of the length, I've decided that this is the end!  
> If there’s anything you’d like to see (more of or something new), feel free to reach out! 
> 
> \- mia
> 
> (My ig is @toxic.social, let’s chat! I don’t bite!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! Kudos and comments appreciated! Come chat with me on insta: @toxics.social
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_N0JYdAnnT/ <\- and that my friends, is Hongjoong's design I made.


End file.
